maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Luna/Loupi
|-| Luna= |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 1 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 1 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Luna comes from an alien race of cosmic beings named Lunari. The Lunari resided on the Moon and used to be a peaceful people until a race of space bandits attacked them and destroyed their colony. Luna being the only survivor swore to get revenge for her home by hunting down the people responsible. }} 30% |name2 = Starstruck |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = All Enemies |hits2 = 9 |hitcrit2 = 84%/12% |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |type2 = Ranged Summon |Text2 = Groove. Slam. Work it back. |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name3a = Lunar Dance |stamina3a = 20% |target3a = All Enemies |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = 100% |cooldown3a = 2 Rounds |type3a = Buff Debuff |Text3a = Under the spell of the moon... |effects3a = 60% |name3b = Wish from the Stars |stamina3b = 10% |target3b = Self |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = n/a |cooldown3b = 1 Round |type3b = Buff |Text3b = Pam Pam. |effects3b = |name4 = Out of this World |stamina4 = 18% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 2 |hitcrit4 = 84%/12% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Ranged Energy |Text4 = A different girl. |effects4 = }} |-| Luna Armored= - * - |organization = |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 2 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Luna comes from an alien race of cosmic beings named Lunari. The Lunari resided on the Moon and used to be a peaceful people until a race of space bandits attacked them and destroyed their colony. Luna being the only survivor swore to get revenge for her home by hunting down the people responsible. }} 30% |name2 = Eye Beam |stamina2 = 19% |target2 = All Enemies |hits2 = 2 |hitcrit2 = 100% |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |type2 = Ranged |effects2 = 2 Cosmic Energies - |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name3a = Dancing In The Moonlight |stamina3a = 20% |target3a = All Enemies |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = 100% |cooldown3a = 2 Rounds |type3a = Buff Debuff |Text3a = ..take me down like I'm a domino. |effects3a = |name3b = Armor Up |stamina3b = 18% |target3b = Self |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = n/a |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Buff |effects3b = |name4 = Out Of This World |stamina4 = 18% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 2 |hitcrit4 = 84%/12% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Ranged Energy |Text4 = A different girl. |effects4 = 2 Cosmic Energies - 3 Cosmic Energies - }} Notes *All actions and effects that require consume a stack, just to clear that out. Trivia * Luna is featured in Sunder's Luna & Astro-Girl fanfiction published by Paragon Comics over at the Marvel Fanon Wikia. Category:Non-Marvel Category:Female Category:Cosmic Category:Original Characters